fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Avatar Customization
Summary ~Notice~ This article is under construction. Please be aware that there are some missing parts that are not implemented yet. If you have a screenshot of an outfit that is missing on this article, please comment below so that it could be inputted in here. When a player first joins Fantastic Frontier, they are allowed to perform any actions in the Frontier; exploring, killing, harvesting, etc. They are started off with a default character, including a default hairstyle, weapon, and outfit. They can change their avatar's appearance midway through their adventures, visiting shops that provide weapons, armor sets, clothing, and hair and skin customizations. This article will showcase all of the current options that players can use to make their character stylish. Hairstyles Straight Stairway-Front.png|Straight Stairway (Front View) Straight Stairway-Back.png|Straight Stairway (Back View) Polished Tuft-Front.png|Polished Tuft (Front View) Polished Tuft-Back.png|Polished Tuft (Back View) Messy-Front.png|Messy (Front View) Messy-Back.png|Messy (Back View) Smooth Point-Front.png|Smooth Point (Front View) Smooth Point-Back.png|Smooth Point (Back View) Tough Tuft-Front.png|Tough Tuft (Front View) Tough Tuft-Back.png|Tough Tuft (Back View) Short Arch-Front.png|Short Arch (Front View) Short Arch-Back.png|Short Arch (Back View) Showered Comb-Front.png|Showered Comb (Front View) Showered Comb-Back.png|Showered Comb (Back View) Straight n' Long-Front.png|Straight n' Long (Front View) Straight n' Long-Back.png|Straight n' Long (Back View) Ponytail-Front.png|Ponytail (Front View) Ponytail-Back.png|Ponytail (Back View) Long Combed-Front.png|Long Combed (Front View) Long Combed-Back.png|Long Combed (Back View) Olde Comb-Front.png|Olde Comb (Front View) Olde Comb-Back.png|Olde Comb (Back View) Tied Ponytail-Front.png|Tied Ponytail (Front View) Tied Ponytail-Back.png|Tied Ponytail (Back View) Long n' Wild-Front.png|Long n' Wild (Front View) Long n' Wild-Back.png|Long n' Wild (Back View) Pigtails-Front.png|Pigtails (Front View) Pigtails-Back.png|Pigtails (Back View) Mushroom Bun-Front.png|Mushroom Bun (Front View) Mushroom Bun-Back.png|Mushroom Bun (Back View) Messy Shave-Front.png|Messy Shave (Front View) Messy Shave-Back.png|Messy Shave (Back View) Tower Afro-Front.png|Tower Afro (Front View) Tower Afro-Back.png|Tower Afro (Back View) These are all of the currently known hairstyles that players can customize their characters' hairs from Harris, the barber at Topple Town. All of these hairstyles' names are nicknamed based on the features it looks similar to and is not the official names. This slideshow will showcase the front and back views of each hairstyle that players can style their hair from Harris. Hair Colors Hair-Black.png|Black Hair-Blonde.png|Blonde Hair-Brown.png|Brown Hair-CobaltBlue.png|Cobalt Blue Hair-DarkBrown.png|Dark Brown Hair-DarkGreen.png|Dark Green Hair-DryGreen.png|Dry Green Hair-ElderGray.png|Elder Gray Hair-Gray.png|Gray Hair-LightBlonde.png|Light Blonde Hair-LightBrown.png|Light Brown Hair-LightGray.png|Light Gray Hair-LightOrange.png|Light Orange Hair-LightRed.png|Light Red Hair-Orange.png|Orange Hair-Pink.png|Pink Hair-Red.png|Red Hair-SierraBrown.png|Sierra Brown Hair-SubtleWhite.png|Subtle White Hair-TitaniumBlue.png|Titanium Blue Hair-White.png|White Hair-Yellow.png|Yellow Hair-YellowishWhite.png|Yellowish White These are all of the currently known hair colors that players can customize their characters' hairs from Harris, the barber at Topple Town. All of these hair colors' names are nicknamed based off on the color they look similar to and is not the official names. This slideshow will showcase all of the currently known hair colors alphabetically. Skin Colors SkinColor-1.png|1 SkinColor-2.png|2 SkinColor-3.png|3 SkinColor-4.png|4 SkinColor-5.png|5 SkinColor-6.png|6 SkinColor-7.png|7 SkinColor-8.png|8 SkinColor-9.png|9 SkinColor-10.png|10 SkinColor-11.png|11 SkinColor-12.png|12 SkinColor-13.png|13 These are all of the currently known skin colors that players can customize their characters' skins from Harris, the barber at Topple Town. All of these skin colors' names are numerically organized based on the similar shades they share or to differentiate from other skin colors. This slideshow will showcase all of the currently known skin colors in no given order. Full Armor Sets This section will act as a gallery that will showcase all of the available armor sets that players can purchase and use to show off their skills in fashion/style: Ore-Based Armor sets that are strictly based on ores/minerals in-game. At the top will display the normal ore-based armor set. Below will display the ore-based armor set with its specific royal helmet. Frontier Armor sets that were introduced during the launch of Fantastic Frontier. Otherworld Armor sets that were introduced during the Otherworld Update. 1.10 (Fishing) Armor sets that were introduced during the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. Armor Pieces This section will act as a gallery to showcase all of the armor pieces when it is worn by the players. Footwear Head Equipment Torso Pieces Back Equipment All currently known back equipment will be showcased below. Clothing Any clothing-based items will be showcased in this section. Misc Equipment All currently known misc equipment will be showcased below. Fanmade Outfits Any other things that weren't mentioned in the article (custom outfits) will be showcased down below. BlueSquadDudeAvatar.png | A player wearing both the Blue Squad Skirt and the Blue Squad Top - dubbed as the "Blue Squad" vanity. FloraDudeAvatar.png | A player wearing both the Flora Top and the Flora Shorts - dubbed as the "Flora" vanity. BasicPurpleDudeAvatar.png | A player wearing both the Purple T-Shirt and Purple Pants - dubbed as the "Purple" vanity. RedSquadDudeAvatar.png | A player wearing the Red Squad Top and the Red Squad Skirt - dubbed as the "Red Squad" vanity. RaggyCouchDudeAvatar.png | A player wearing the Ragged Top, Ragged Pants, and Spring Hat - dubbed as the "Tornspring Sofa" vanity. Category:Lists and Guides